steven_universefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Capodanno
"Capodanno" (titolo originale: "Maximum Capacity") è il 43° episodio della prima stagione di Steven Universe, ed il 43° episodio in totale. Sinossi ufficiale Una ripulita al deposito riunisce Greg e Ametista con la loro dozzinale sitcom preferita - Il piccolo maggiordomo. Trama Greg e Steven stanno camminando con in mano una sagoma di cartone di Greg che aveva utilizzato per una'offerta speciale sull'inceratura. Quando aprono il Deposito di Greg, tutta la roba immagazzinata cade fuori. Greg decide di sistemare il deposito come proposito per l'anno nuovo. Steven vi porta Ametista per provare a mettere un po' in ordine. Ametista suggerisce un sistema per separare l'immondizia dalla spazzatura, così Steven crea delle scatole per mettere le cose da tenere ("keep"), vendere ("sell"), e bruciare ("burn"). Ametista nota che Greg ha parecchie cose interessanti dentro al deposito, ma viene interrotta quando Steven nota che Greg possiede un sacco di libri. Greg gli permette di tenerli tutti, fatta eccezione per uno chiamato "Passions of Xanxor", dicendo che potrà leggerlo quando sarà un po' più grande. Dopo che Ametista si trasforma in Puma Viola e gioca con Steven, Greg nota che la cornice di una foto rappresentante lui e Rose Quartz è rotta. Ametista sembra turbata e si addentra di più all'interno del deposito, dove troverà le cassette di Il piccolo maggiordomo, la vecchia sitcom preferita di lei e Greg. Steven chiede che cosa sia e Greg accende impazientemente la televisione per mostrarglielo. Dato che a Steven è vietata la televisione, si gira di spalle, ma Ametista insiste nel voler guardarne "uno solo, in memoria dei vecchi tempi". Greg è d'accordo, inserisce la cassetta, e parte la sigla de Il piccolo maggiordomo. Steven vorrebbe riprendere a riordinare, ma Greg non ne ha più voglia, e rimane con Ametista a guardare la televisione. Il giorno seguente è Capodanno, ed i residenti di Beach City non vedono l'ora di guardare i fuochi d'artificio programmati per quella sera. Steven si ferma al Beach Citywalk Fries per prendere la colazione per sé e suo padre, dicendo a Peedee che devono "cominciare l'anno con tutto bello apposto". A mezzanotte, quando iniziano i fuochi d'artificio, Steven realizza che Greg si sta perdendo lo show e decide di andarlo a cercare al deposito. Lì, trova Ametista e Greg che stanno ancora guardando Il piccolo maggiordomo. Greg realizza che si sta perdendo i fuochi d'artificio e cerca di andarsene, ma Ametista si trasforma in Steven e cerca di convincerlo a restare. Greg è infastidito dalla mutaforma di Ametista. Questa cerca di tirargli su il morale trasformandosi in Greg. Iniziano a litigare. Greg si arrabbia e comincia a gridare contro Ametista, dicendo che non può stare lì ad assecondarla, e che vuole andare da suo figlio. Ametista s'infuria, ritorna alla sua normale forma, e risponde che aveva una persona che era sempre lì per lei finché non ha cominciato ad uscire con Greg. Ametista scommette che Greg sarebbe rimasto per lei e si trasforma in Rose. Greg si volta di spalle, angosciato. Steven interviene, dicendo ai due di smettere di litigare e di lasciare stare il passato. La televisione perde improvvisamente il segnale e Steven comincia a fare delle domande a Greg ed Ametista. Sentendosi in colpa, Ametista corre via. Il giorno seguente, Greg e Steven ritornano al deposito, intenti a finire il lavoro. Con sorpresa, vi trovano le Gemme, che hanno pulito tutto il deposito e hanno inscatolato tutte le cose. Quando viene chiesto a Perla se l'idea fosse stata sua, Garnet risponde che l'idea è stata di Ametista. Fugacemente, Ametista dice che porteranno tutta la roba al tempio per tenerla dentro la sua stanza. Arrossendo, consegna a Greg una scatola con scritto "KEEP" ("TENERE"), contente la foto di Greg e Rose. Greg la ringrazia, e le Gemme ritornano al tempio con le scatole, mentre lui e Steven chiudono il deposito ormai vuoto. Elementi episodio Personaggi * Steven * Ametista (anche come Puma Viola) * Greg Universe * Garnet * Perla * Peedee Fryman * Rose Quartz (menzionata indirettamente, raffigurata, e sotto forma di trasformazione) Cameo e Menzioni Cameo * Jenny Pizza * Nanefua Pizza * Sam Valigia * Mr. Fryman Menzioni * Ronaldo Fryman * Bill Dewey Luoghi * Beach City ** Deposito di Greg ** Beach Citywalk Fries Oggetti * Foto di Greg e Rose * Passions of Xanxor * ''Il piccolo maggiordomo'' Musica Canzoni * "Li'l Butler Theme" Canzoni strumentali * "Dad Museum" (versione ridotta) Curiosità * Parte dell'episodio è stato mostrato prima della sua uscita, ma in spagnolo. * Da questo episodio in avanti, Peedee Fryman apparirà più cresciuto, anche nel suono della voce. * In un disegno promozionale, Ametista, un giovane Greg, Garnet, Perla, Peridot, Steven, Lapis, e Rose Quartz vengono visti frequentare una lezione di ginnastica con Steven come insegnante. ** È simile al tema scolastico usato per i disegni promozionali di "Bugie professionali", "Il test", "Libro aperto", e "La scoperta dei sentimenti". * Viene rivelato che Ametista cova del rancore verso la relazione di Greg e Rose. * Questo episodio inizia il 30 dicembre, dato che Steven dice che è eccitato per la vigilia dell'ultimo dell'anno che si terrà l'indomani. * Viene rivelato che lo Zio e la Zia di Greg erano ricchi abbastanza da vivere in una villa, ma l'atto non è mai stato trovato dopo la sua dipartita. ** L'atto potrebbe essere stato in mano di Greg, ma potrebbe averlo malriposto o perso. * Il testo della sigla de "Il piccolo maggiordomo" era privo di suono quando è stato mandato in onda il 14 maggio 2016 (USA). Riferimenti culturali * La frase "troppi soldi" ,detta dal Piccolo Maggiordomo, è molto probabilmente un riferimento a Willy, il principe di Bel-Air. ** Così come lo "speciale Hawaii in due puntate". * Il logo della Sumy TV mostrato è un riferimento alla Sony. * Subito dopo che la pila di oggetti cade fuori dal deposito, può essere visto un libro intitolato ONIX, che è un riferimento al libro UNIX in a Nutshell della O'Reilly Books. Si tratta di un manuale per i sistemi operativi UNIX per computer. I libri pubblicati dalla O'Reilly Books hanno degli animali illustrati sulla copertina. * Nel doppiaggio originale, il commento di Greg mentre sta guardando Il piccolo maggiordomo (Lil' Butler in inglese) "You can always count on Lil B", potrebbe essere un riferimento ad un popolare artista rap, Lil B. * La collezione di libri appartenente a Greg presenta numerosi riferimenti a reali libri o argomenti. ** Il signore delle mosche può essere visto con la copertina usata nel 1980 dalla casa editrice Perigee (USA). ** The Hunter is a Lonely Heart è una parodia di The Heart is a Lonely Hunter ''(titolo originale de ''Il cuore è un cacciatore solitario). ** The Twin Boys fa riferimento ad un'illusione ottica conosciuta come il vaso di Rubin, che si può vedere sulla copertina. Continuità * A Steven è ancora vietato guardare la televisione dopo essere scappato via con Connie in "Una famiglia nucleare". ** Ironicamente, sembra che a Steven importi più rispettare il suo castigo che a Greg ed Ametista; Greg non aveva idea che le Crystal Gems lo tenessero ancora in punizione, mentre Ametista non ne fa menzione e sembra disinteressata nell'educare Steven. * In questo episodio, Ametista assume nuovamente la forma di Puma Viola. * Greg chiede a Steven che cosa ci faccia in piedi a quell'ora, nonostante sia mattina. La stessa domanda gli è stata posta in "Occhi rossi sul pianeta Terra", solo che il sole era appena tramontato. * La gabbietta per gatti da "Occhi rossi sul pianeta Terra" appare anche in questo episodio. * Greg indossa uno dei maglioni che ha provato in "Una famiglia nucleare". * La foto di Greg e Rose da "Occhi rossi sul pianeta Terra" viene vista nuovamente in questo episodio, ancora tenuta nella cornice rotta (tuttavia, Ametista la sostituirà alla fine della puntata per scusarsi con Greg). Errori * Il fumetto "Passions of Xanxor" viene mostrato essere sulla destra all'interno della scatola, ma quando Greg lo tira fuori, viene preso dal lato sinistro. * Dopo che Ametista tira fuori la cassetta dal registratore per mettere lo Speciale Hawaii, la butta sul pavimento. Nella scena successiva la cassetta è sparita. * Quando Steven lancia la gabbietta per gatti a terra, non viene mostrata nella scena successiva. Trascrizione Fonti en:Maximum Capacity Categoria:Stagione 1 Categoria:Stagione 1B